Maria
by cuddles1234XD
Summary: a vampire comes to the zoo disguised as a penguin and targets Skipper for her sick twisted games. she makes everyone believe she is a sweet girl so no one would believe Skipper. i suck at summaries. the story is better that sumry i promise    M l8r chapts
1. Chapter 1

The disease came and went. Used him and vanished. The disease almost killed him. It took the form of a female. It was born a young girl. When her mother birthed her she was human, perfectly normal. Perfectly beautiful. She grew up to the age of fourteen in a small farm house in Missouri, by a small river where she played and bathed almost every day. She had many good friends and a very nice boyfriend. Life could not get better for her. Then, three months before her fifteenth birthday, they came. They were the black ones. They were evil, sadistic, and full of subterfuge. They dragged her into the water, her screams muffled by their cloths. Once under water, they transformed her.

But that was six decades ago. Now she is the age of twenty. Her kind grows one year for ten human years. She has become one of them; an evil, sadistic mind filled with subterfuge. She has had many victims over the past sixty years, men and woman of all shapes sizes and nationalities. She has consumed the blood of fat and thin, short and tall, Mexicans, Americans, British, French, Russian, German, Irish, Brazilian, Ethiopian, and even Australian. All were entertaining and quite filling. But now she was in the mood for something else. She wanted to try out a new taste of blood. A different blood type too. All of her victims had been A+, A-, B+, B-, and O+. None have Been O-. In other words, they were all able to continue their sad, boring lives.

But today she had a deathly hunger for the taste of O- blood. She knew that no other type would do. She had to have O-. She could not find it though. No one in this dastardly city had O-? That just wouldn't do. She had been walking around with a friends O- detector. He had made it himself and said she could borrow it. It hadn't gotten a reading all morning.

As she walked through Central Park, the little gadget in her hand started to beep. As she got closer to a concrete wall the beeping became louder. She had found someone. Someone to fulfill her taste buds, A new victim. A sly smiled stretched across her face as she looked at the screen of the O- detector. It was a penguin. The other side of the wall was a zoo. A penguin had O- blood.

This penguin had a flattened head. She watched him on the screen. He looked like a calm guy. She would have fun with him. She read the bottom of the screen

_Personal traits: Brave, leader, strong, effective and talented fighter, problem solver._

_Personality traits: Paranoid, not quick to trust, protective, unsure. _

_Species: __Spheniscidae._

_Availability: 100%_

_Name: Skipper._

She smiled. Her next victim. Then she focused her energy, and transformed into a small, black and white, flightless bird and jumped into the zoo.


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper stared at Maria for a while. He felt of feeling of uncertainty crawling beneath his skin. She was too sweet. Too…nice. She wasn't normal; that was clear from the start. She was beautiful (one of the reasons he doubted her) and smart. Beauty, intelligence, and sweetness did not go together. Anyone who was sweet, intelligent, and beautiful usually couldn't be trusted. He didn't trust her. But he knew he wouldn't be able to just kick her out. He'd be criticized for that and someone would tell her to return to the zoo. It wasn't worth it. Either way she was staying at the zoo.

Her story was a little odd too. She said she came from Missouri. She lived with her family there until some people came and kidnapped her. She got free and ran to the zoo. It was too simple. Too many details were missing. When he asked about it, she just stared at him and said she rather not talk more about it. She didn't show a lot of emotion. She only had two it seemed. Sweetness, and boredom. She did show intelligence though. The words she used weren't normal, and he hadn't fully understood most of them. They reminded him of Kowalski.

A few minutes ticked by before he did anything. He didn't believe her, he didn't know her, and above all else, he didn't trust her. But he had to do something, his gut was rarely wrong and at the moment it was telling him that this Maria wasn't telling him the whole truth

He turned and walked back to the penguin habitat. He didn't know if she'd follow or not, but he didn't care. He didn't understand her. He felt as if a rat had just penetrated his HQ and he just wanted to get away from her. Something wasn't right about her. She had come out of nowhere, told a story, which he was having trouble believing, flashed a cute smile, and expected him to just give her a bed, a roof, and a place to call home. He hated the thought of it but he would have to get used to said thought because he knew that no one would allow him to send her packing based only on his gut. His stomach knotted up, and his mind wet on its' routine run through of everything that could go wrong. It gave him a terrible headache. He walked back to the habitat and jumped in.

A few seconds later he heard Maria jump in behind him. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He had hoped she didn't follow. He surveyed the HQ. Kowalski was working on something on the table, he hadn't looked up from his work. Sparks from the blowtorch flew everywhere as he worked. Private was watching TV. He was watching that stupid Lunicorn thing again. Rico was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Rico?" He demanded. He didn't need to be looking for Rico right now.

"He said he was going to find you," Private replied without looking up.

Skipper sighed. He turned and was about to jump out, when Rico landed in front of him.

"Uh Hi," He said shyly.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Rico, this is Maria," He said bored. "Maria, Rico." He turned and went to his coffee, taking a sip and turning back to Maria. "Welcome."

Kowalski looked up from his work to tell Skipper something but was stopped dead by Maria. She was beautiful. Her feathers glistened like the stars in a clear night sky. And her eyes were a brilliant crimson red. When she smiled at him he nearly fainted, her smile was so sweat, so beautiful.

Skipper turned to walk back to the table and Kowalski caught his eye. He sighed and rolled his eyes again. What was with these guys? How could they be so easily fooled by this girls beauty? There was something about this girl that wasn't right. He had a feeling that she was conniving and seductive, though he had no reason for these feelings, just the old gut instinct sending him mayday signals that told him trusting her would end in disaster. He didn't trust her anyway. It was her eyes. They were blood red. Hungry blood red. Like demon eyes, searching for another victim to take back to the devil himself.

He sat down at the table and stared at her. She was talking to Kowalski about something. He couldn't wrap his mind around what they were thinking. She was obviously too comfortable to be normal. Not that anyone else in the zoo was in that class either, but there was something odd about her. Something that made him uneasy. And he was determined to find out what that was.

Maria didn't take her eyes off of Skipper. It was clear from the start the penguin felt uneasy. That he hardly wanted a thing to do with her. But if she was going to get a taste of him she'd have to change that. Or maybe not. First above all, she would have to scope out this zoo and see what her options were. then she could go from there.


	3. Chapter 3

He tried to stay away from her as much as he could. She easily moved her way into people's hearts, captivating them in very unique and clever ways. Finding out what their pleasures were and giving gifts to satisfy them. He watched her every day, and yet he had little evidence that her intentions were laced with evil. However, evidence be what it may he still knew there was something wrong with her and he still didn't trust her. He was the only one left who she hadn't pleased and he wouldn't give her the chance. He wasn't going to be blinded by presents or relaxed by her cleverly used and carefully placed words or smiles. No it wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to let her fool him.

He stood at the top of the clock tower scanning the zoo and watching her whenever she caught his eye, as he had been doing for the past several days. Kowalski said he was just being paranoid, that he should calm down and accept that Maria wasn't evil at all. Kowalski, who had been easily fooled by Maria's looks and gifts, had foolishly given her his trust. As had everyone else in the zoo. It was his duty, as the last one with distrust, to ensure that they weren't harmed by her.

He watched her walk around the zoo. Private had told him that Maria was asking about him a lot, but no one knew enough about him to tell her anything of use. This was to be expected. He let very few know his personal thoughts, feelings and fears. None in the zoo knew enough to even scratch the surface of his mind, even though most of them thought they did. That gave him some relief, knowing that even his closest friends couldn't squeeze their way into his head. If they couldn't, she definitely won't be able to.

It was getting dark out. The sun was setting behind the dark buildings, casting rays of purple and red out behind sticks of sparkling black figures. Night was fast approaching. Night, full of thieves and villains, waiting…watching…choosing the weakest prey to prey upon and attacking with ferocity only known to surviving victims. Night was the realm of shadows. It was the time of parties. Where mistakes were made and lives were taken. A time of vulnerability to all those who were not of the heartless. Everyone was a possible victim in the hour of darkness. Skipper stared out into the ever reaching shadows as the sun continued to hide itself ever farther under the horizon. Catching the last glimpses of daylight until the sun traded with the moon.

The moon was very bright tonight. It was a full moon tonight, giving a slight lighting to the shadowy world of darkness. In the city though, its light was not needed for there was a light pole on almost every corner and the headlights from cars aided in lighting the sidewalks.

Skipper watched the roads for a while. Everything was quiet behind him so he assumed nothing was amiss. Nothing in the zoo anyway. However in the city there was never a dull moment. Someone somewhere was either (a)dying of a stab or gunfire or other fight related incident, (b) having a heart attack or seizure, after all there were a whole lot of people in the city (c) committing a crime (theft, kidnapping, vandalism, or (c) being drunk or crashing with a drunk driver ( there seemed to be an increased amount of hooligans like that) There were of course many d's and e's and f's to add but those were th most common, where the others would've been only occasional (once every three or four days usually). The world did have its funny sick ways of giving the police officers, firemen (though fires had been dying down in occurrence lately), and ERT's (emergency response teams) a break every once in a while.

The world was less fortunate to other people. Like himself. The world seemed to get a kick out of making something happen on a regularly regular schedule. Like tonight for example, when he turned around only to be face to face with the devil herself.

He stepped back slightly startled and then proceeded to glare at Maria as she flashed him a smile. He continued to glare.

"Oh come on now you can't be that angry with me?" she said sweetly putting her arms behind her back.

Skipper crossed his arms. "I don't trust you," he walked past her, "And it's going to take a lot more than sweet voices and cutesy smiles to change that." He stopped at the edge of the tower and turned back to her. "You aren't going to gain my trust as easily as the others. Get used to it. Girls like you can't be trusted. You are too perfect to be trusted." He turned to jump off the tower.

Maria abandoned her demeanor and replaced it with her regular one. It was obvious that he wasn't going to give her a chance. He was too closed up for it. He was too suspicious and paranoid. She didn't like being cutesy herself. She didn't like having to be so perfect either, it rather disgusted her. Abandoning her sweat voice and taking on her blessed dark voice that she loved oh so much she grinned at him and said, "You're right, but you see I have everyone else under my spell and since you are a paranoid little rat they won't believe anything you say about me. Relief to me but very dangerous to you. You see I hate being so perfect. I despise it with a haunting passion. However I do enjoy games, and with you as my prey I see that it will be a very fun game indeed."

Skipper stared at her. He knew it but he had hoped that he wouldn't be so right. She was evil. There was no other way to say it; her voice was dark and luminous, filled with a sadistic joy. Her entire being had abandoned its girly costume and revealed its true horrid nature. He was right; there was something wrong with this girl. She was here on a mission. A dark twisted mission and apparently he was her target. He knew that he would have to tread lightly with her, because she was not at all like his other enemies. She was different; dangerously different and he would have to figure her out before he made his next move. The most important information though, was that he was alone to deal with her. She really did have the entire zoo under her sick spell and none of them would believe him that she was dark and dangerous because he did have a paranoia problem. They wouldn't believe him because of his paranoia. A blessing and a terrible curse as Johnson had once said, was to be paranoid, if only because you end up being just as the boy who cried wolf, written off and left to deal with your issue alone.

And he was indeed alone with this black and white demon.

She smiled at him and walked over to him. Facing opposite the way he looked standing next to him she whispered tauntingly, "this will be lots of fun no?" she burst out laughing and leaped off the tower.

Skipper kept staring out into the city, looking past the cars and light poles. Past the buildings and alleyways. Past the stars and the moon, deep into the universe beyond. For the first time in a while he was genuinely afraid to face his enemy. There was something about her that was different from all the other enemies he'd had. He couldn't get that one fact out of his head. She was far more dangerous. He could feel it. He could feel how dangerous she was. It vibrated through his bones, putting his senses on full alert and raising his level of paranoia to a new height. He was afraid, not of the pain or the torturous mind games that probably lied ahead. No, this time he was afraid for him. For his life. Not only because he had always had a small fear of dying a horrific, terrible, gut wrenching death, but also because as the only person who knew her real nature, he felt that if he did die, he would open the door to others pain and suffering and ultimately the death of everyone else. Somehow, even if he didn't kill her or end her days of evil, he would have to make her agree to never touch anyone in the zoo. Why? Because that was part of who he was. Because he was her target. For now. Because he had an urge to make sure that she couldn't toy with anyone he cared about. And he was the only one standing in her way.

He sighed and turned to look back at the zoo. He'd protect them. All of them, even if it killed him. He hoped he didn't die though. Despite all of the people who hated him and annoyed him and ultimately made his life a living hell of misery and pain, he liked his life. It wasn't half bad. He also was the only one really capable to deal with many of the issues that popped up every now and then.

So he only had one choice- to make Maria leave the zoo (or the earth whichever worked best and/or came first) before she could wreak havoc or kill him.

She was the one who wanted to play this game. She chose when to start it, all he had to do was wait his turn and learn the rules. Oh what fun.

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated everything I am trying I really am. You have no idea how frustrating this F'ing writer's block has been. But I did get through enough to write something. Maybe it's not about the story u wanted me to update but it's a start. I just hope I haven't lost everyone yet. YnY**_


End file.
